


Gratsu Love Fest.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Gratsu Love Fest, M/M, Riding, Smut, Throw back to the past, Yaoi, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is in love with Gray, hes his mate.<br/>But he has a hard time admitting it even to himself...<br/>So to control his cravings he collects articles of the stripping ice mages clothes, hoping that will be enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gratsu love fest day one: Greed/Hoarding.

It was no secret Gray stripped.  
Everyone across Fiore probably knew at this point-  
But a certain dragon slayer enjoyed it more than he let on.  
When said ice mage would strip, Natsu would have Happy sneakily steal one of his socks...  
Why a sock?  
It had the others scent absorbed more than any other piece of clothing.  
More than shirts, pants, or boxers.  
Socks were the best for a dragon slayer who had found there mate but one who was too afraid to admit it even to themselves.

Another day at the guild had come to an end and he went on his way home.  
Natsu waved to a cheerful yet tired looking Mira as they yelled there goodbyes.  
Natsu grinned looking over to happy-

"Did ya get it?"

Happy nodded with a smile but it soon faded to that stupid smile of his-

"Do you collect them because you loveeee~ him?"

He giggled as Natsu got flustered, shouting at the cat as they walked.

"Nuh uh! Its just to make him buy more socks."

Natsu pouted with a flush face that was now buried in his muffler-

"Yeah okay Natsu that's totally why~"

He giggled again as he heard grumbles from the angry but tired dragon slayer.  
The rest of there walk was silent till they reached the small home.  
Walking in as usual, Natsu never had a reason to lock the door so why should he?  
Thou when he walked into the familiar house he smelled a scent that was definitely out of place...  
A piney mint smell....

Gray.

And no, it wasn't the normal smell that his socks had-  
He was here.  
Natsu barged into his room- Ready for a surprise attack with happy.  
But the only thing he saw was the ice mage sitting on his bed with a smirk, swinging around one of the dark grey sweaty socks.

"Ya know at first I thought it was Juvia to be perfectly honest Natsu... But I cam here to surprise attack ya for earlier today but than I found yer little collection..."

His smirk only furthered as Natsu's face turned red, and the glare he was receiving was priceless as well.  
Happy snickered from behind Natsu as said pink haired boy turned to him and glared.

"Go stay at Luce's....."

Happy snickered some more saying he was leaving them to have some 'Alone time' Natsu only grunted as Gray sat up from his prior leaned back position.

"Ya can take yer damned socks, I was just tryin' to get you to but more or whatever.."

Natsu shuffled uncomfortably under the others icy and smug gaze.

"Oh really? Why only one? Not a pair? And Natsu socks ain't that expensive."

He knew the other had ulterior motives to his theft and he was here to find out why...

"Natsu-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by the boys fiery lips.  
He grunted at first due to being pushed against the bed-but soon softened into kiss.  
Once he fully realized who's lips were on his, once he comprehended everything-  
Out of impulse he pushed the other off of him-

"What the hell Natsu?!"

The pink haired boy sat on the floor blinking a few time with a light blush dusting his cheeks-

"I...."

Gray touched his lips, they still felt warm from the others rough kiss.

"I'm sorry Gray..."

Natsu let his words trail off as he stood, keeping his head low as he spoke, avoiding eye contact-

"By the way... I stole yer damned socks cause you're my mate...."

Gray paused everything.  
The touching of his lips, even his heart almost stopped.  
Mate?

"W-What the hell are ya talkin' about Natsu? What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Gray was confused, why was Natsu acting like this, and why did he want to kiss him again so badly?  
Natsu gulped thickly before speaking.

"Its exactly what I said Gray... Mate. As in someone.... Who I'm destined for..."

Gray was sweating now, the beads rolling down his face and bare chest, destined for?

"A-And what happens if ya don't get them?"

It was Grays turn to gulp, the lump sliding down his throat as it tightened-

"Well... Its never happened before... But from the way I feel now... Probably contemplate death.."

Gray snapped his head up finally looking at Natsu with fear and anger in his eyes-

"What the hell? You'd seriously kill yourself over that?!"

Gray jumped up grabbing the other by his scarf and bringing his head up-

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare Dragneel."

Natsu's face looked grim, devoid of emotion as Gray spoke, his own filled with anger, and a hint of sadness.

"Don't give up so easily! I ain't rejected ya!"

Natsu's face lit up again making him blush-

"J-Just cut it out Natsu..."

Gray averted his eyes fighting the blush that wanted to surface, looking out of the corner of his eye to see the now smiling dragon slayer.

"Whats with that look flame brain?"

Gray muttered as he glared out of the corner of his narrowed eyes-  
Natsu only smiled wider, deciding to take the quiet route for once in his life as he leaned in grabbing Grays chin and kissing him again.  
Gray was stunned at first but grunted getting into the kiss and pulling Natsu closer.  
He wrapped his cold arms around Natsu's warm waist as Natsu wrapped his fiery limbs around grays icy neck.

They kissed and kissed, ice clashing with fire until neither could hold there breath any longer.  
They separated, panting and flushed staring into each others eyes.

"Gray..."

He shook his head as he smiled at the other-

"Don't say it idiot I already know."

Natsu smirked as he leaned in again for another kiss~

~Till Next Time~


	2. Day: 2 Instinct/Primal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead loves~

Natsu and Gray had been dating for almost a year now.  
Gray already knew how protective Natsu could be... He could possessive as well... But this was a new level....

"N-Natsu cut it out!"

Natsu had been growling lowly for a good 15 minutes, clawing at his clothes he still some how had on.

"C-Cut it out!"

Natsu growled louder ripping off Grays shirt and pants, making the darker haired boy yelp in surprise as the were thrown some where in there shared bedroom where Gray had originally been relaxing and reading.

"Mine mine mine mine-"

Natsu chanted over and over again as he ripped the mans boxers and started leaving love bites on his chest and neck-

"N-Natsu please..."

He whined as the other peeked his head up, his eyes had slits in them as he blinked, his face void of any emotion but desire.

"Please what Gray?"

he asked coldly but with a hint of lust.

"Just... Please get on with it...."

He blushed furiously as Natsu growled practically ripping off his own clothes.  
Once the clothes scattered and Natsu was heatedly staring at Grays naked form he actually got embarrassed...

"Hurry up flame brain..."

He mumbled squirming slightly.  
He was about to take over since Natsu was just staring like a freak but as he was about to yell at him he lunged, pushing his fingers into Grays open mouth and latched his mouth onto the others pale neck again.  
Gray groaned around the hot and slim fingers, making sure to coat them nicely so he wouldn't feel it as bad in the morning...  
The fingers were soon ripped out of his icy mouth and one was pushed into his tight hole.

"Ahh Natsu.."

he groaned out as the heated finger was pushed into him, he gripped the pillow he was laying on tightly until his knuckles were white.  
He pushed in another, than another, stretching the other further making him groan, hiss and moan as he was stretched-

"N-Natsu com'on already..."

He breathed out breathlessly before groaning as he scissored the three fingers.  
Natsu no later pulled them out, once again chanting mine as he pushed into Gray roughly, kissing away the salty tears that spilled out of his eyes.  
Natsu could feel the warm red liquid running down his back as he pushed in and out of the others heat, enjoying the tightness that wrapped his cock up.

There pleasure together ended all too soon as Gray groaned to the heavens muttering his lovers name trough clenched teeth, as Natsu let out something one could say was a roar...

They slowly came down from there highs together...  
Gray opened the eyes he didn't even remember shutting and looked into Natsu's now very tired dark orbs, the slits formally there now gone.

"Ah Natsu... What the hell was that for?"

Gray swallowed thickly, his throat dry from the pants and moans let out previously.

"I... Don't know... I just... I guess its a dragon slayer thing..."

Natsu shrugged closing his eyes as he collapsed onto Gray who protested loudly telling him to get off.  
Natsu eventually grumbled and rolled off, cuddling close to Gray as they drifted off to slumber with there limbs tangled together.

Fire and ice clashing yet again.

~Till Next Time~


	3. Day: 3 Wet/Dripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one as well~ Just fair warning.

Natsu sighed in bliss as the semi-cool water hit his skin, it always felt good to take a shower after being all sweaty from training.  
He was so absorbed in his shower that he didn't hear or smell the raven haired man enter his home.  
He let out a surprised yelp as he felt cold hands press him against the shower wall, snarling as the tile came in contact with his chest-

"W-What the hell!?"

He shouted trying to fight against the presence behind him, wanting to face his attacker.  
Gray sighed, leaning in to whisper in his ear-

"Chill out Natsu... Its just me."

A shiver went down Natsu's spine as felt the cold breath dust his neck, relaxing as he recognized the others voice.  
Gray hummed, keeping one hand on his back as he let the other travel the pink haired boys body, teasing his entrance gently, causing a shiver to go up his spine-

"G-Gray..."

He mewled, arching his back into the cold hands.  
Said man grinned, using the water as a lubricant to stretch the boy as he pushed in a finger, curling it gently, rubbing his walls.  
Natsu shivered, not even bothering to stop the moans and mewls that escaped his lips as he rocked his hips against the mans fingers.  
It was slightly painful, but he wouldn't want it to stop now.

"M-More~"

He mewled, begging Gray.  
He grunted, pushing in another finger, shivering as he watched his ass practically swallow his fingers whole, humming-

"Someones eager, eh?"

He chuckled leaning into nip his neck gently, pulling the skin making Natsu let out a breathy moan-

"S-Shut up and..."

The ravenette grinned, chewing on his ear lobe-

"And what fireball~?"

Natsu ground his teeth together, trying to muster the strength to speak as another finger entered his ass-

"J-Just fuck me already.."

He panted, moaning as his bottom lip quivered-

"With pleasure~"

Gray hummed, pulling out his fingers before turning the boy around.  
He smirked seeing the mess he made of the other, he was panting and flushed, his lip was bleeding due to him trying to stop the noises.  
He lifted the boys hips, Natsu moving to wrap his legs around his waist.  
Before pushing in Gray leaned forward, capturing his lips into a kiss, lapping up the blood as he sucked gently on the wounded lip.

"Gray please..."

He whined after the kiss broke, wrapping his arms around the ravenette's neck.  
He chuckled, pecking his lips before pushing inside, groaning as the boys tight heat willingly wrapped itself around his cock.

"Ahhhh fuck Gray~"

Natsu groaned, his feet trembled as he was entered and stretched further than he was prepared for.  
Gray grunted, gripping his hips as he started thrusting.  
Moans, Mewls, and grunts of pleasure could be heard from the Dragneel residence.  
It was a good thing Happy was asleep other wise he would've been mortified...

"C-Close Gray~"

Natsu groaned, his nails digging into the others pale flesh as his release neared.  
Gray was close as well, groaning as the hot and cold contrast made his skin crawl in the best way.

"Fuck~!"

Gray groaned, thrusting in one last time, burying himself into the boys heat-

"Ahhh Gray~"

Natsu moaned, breaking the ivory skin as his release shot from him and onto there sweaty bodies.  
They stayed in that position until Gray felt like his legs were going to give out, settling for sitting on the shower floor with the pinklette in his lap-

"That was great~"

Natsu breathed sleepily, nuzzling the ravenettes neck-

"Hmm yeah..."

~Till Next Time~


	4. Day: 4 Toys/Play

Natsu and Gray weren't quite sure as to how they were whisked into this mess...  
All they knew is that they didn't want to be there, with each other it was worse...  
Mira and Erza had scared them into dressing up and being in a play together...

Natsu the Dragon.

Gray the princess...

Natsu was okay with being a dragon, Gray...

Not so okay with being a princess...

The story was, Natsu was supposed to be the dragon scaring the princess away from her kingdom, Gray was supposed to be the scared princess, running away from her kingdom, but saved by his the royal knight, Erza.  
Thou it wasn't going to plan-

"Gray! Your clothes are gone again! Do not make me come up there!"

Mira yelled, a vein popping up on her forehead as the two boys coward in fear of the take over women.  
Erza sighed, picking up the dress as she threw it at Gray, sending a demand of her own as he reluctantly pulled it over his head again, frowning-

"Why can't Erza be the princess and I'm the Knight?"

Gray whined as his head popped out of the top of the dress.  
Natsu chuckled, putting on a 'Scary' face as he 'Rarwed' at the un-amused ice mage-

"Shut up Natsu! You're not scary!"

Gray growled, punching the dragon boy who grunted, falling on his butt, but was soon back on his feet-

"Oh really!? I'll make ya scared of me! Com'ere ice for brains!"

He tackled the ravenette, they punched, kicked, and bit as they rolled around on the stage way to big for this project.  
Erza sighed, re-quipping back into her regular clothes as Mira started yelling again-

"You two are absolute morons! Com'on how hard is it for you guys to just get along!"

She was exasperated, even her and Erza could get along longer than that...

"And you strawberry head! Quit sighing and help me put them in there place!"

Erza's eyebrow twitched at hearing her nickname-

"Oh really miss loud mouth? Like yelling is going to work."

The red head put her hands on her hips as her brown eyes met blue-

"Somethin's gotta happen! Look at'em! They're just rolling around on stage fighting like animals! This isn't a play about fighting!"

Mirajane threw her small hands up in exasperation as Erza scoffed-

"You need to be quiet, you're going to kill everyone's ear drums before you even hit puberty..."

That was the final straw.  
Now Erza and Mira were fighting, rolling on the floor the same as Gray and Natsu...  
Master Makarov watched in amusement, soon Gildarts walked in, spotting the scene unfold-

"Uh gramps... Whats goin' on?"

The white haired man grunted, never opening his eyes as he spoke-

"Fighting of course... The boys first, than the little girls... Sometimes I wonder if they will ever grow up."

He sighed, Gildarts doing the same as they watched.

"They really are a rowdy group eh..."

~Till Next Time~


	5. Day: 5 Tugging/Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead loves~

Gray groaned as the hot mouth around his cock sucked harder, doing his best not to snap is hips up and fuck his precious mouth-

"F-Fuck Natsu~ Close~"

He let out a breathy moan, tugging on the pink locks, urging him to go faster, harder, to push him over the edge.  
It felt so good, like a sauna wrapped around his arousal, except so much better..  
He started panting, pulling harder on his hair as he shouted-

"Fuck~! Natsu!"

He grunted, filling the boys mouth with cum.  
The pinklette willingly swallowed it all, licking his lips he looked up at the man with hazy eyes-

"My turn~"

He hummed straddling Grays lap, grinding against him to show his obvious arousal.  
The ravenette grinned, pushing him down-

"Heh~ Someones horny~"

He chuckled rubbing the obvious bulge in the dragon slayers pants, making him whimper-

"G-Gray please~"

He mewled, gripping the sheets below him as he braced himself for the cold mouth.  
Gray sighed, making sure the cold breath hit his arousal, causing a shiver to go up Natsu' spine-

"C-Com'on~!"

The ravenette chuckled, pulling down the boys pants as he licked his lips, eyeing his cock.  
He looked up at the pink haired boy, grinning as he saw the heated expression, loving how his face twisted in pleasure as he went down.  
He took what he could in, stroking the rest as looked at his face.  
It was always a major turn on for him to see the boy in pleasure, the faces he made were so precious... And sexy.  
He wanted to remember those pleased faces forever.

Soon shaky tanned fingers made there way to his dark locks, tugging as he pushed his head down more, not being able to stop himself.  
Gray relaxed his throat, humming around his length as he sucked as hard as he could, gripping the others hips, feeling them tremble beneath his finger tips-

"C-Close Gray~!"

He practically screamed as the ravenette fondle his sack.  
Gray grinned around his length as he was allowed to come back up, pulling his head off the length as he panted, giving the shaft soft licks and sucks as he regained his control on his breathing.

When he got there, he went back down on him, sucking harshly as he deep throated the dragon slayer, almost choking as he came in his mouth.  
Natsu trembled, still tugging at the locks as Gray drank down his cum, licking up any remaining liquid.  
The darker haired man licked his lips, grinning down at the boy-

"Mm~ Ya tasted pretty good flame brain~"

He chuckled leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on his lips, grunting as he pulled into a more heated kiss.

~Till Next Time~


	6. Day: 6 Dress Up/AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get spoopy~

They weren't exactly sure as to how this happened, all they knew is that they were now known as 'Natsu the Vampire' and 'Gray the Mummy.'  
Erza had asked them (More like made them) to go with Wendy for tricker-treating.  
Natsu seemed to be having fun, Gray not so much...  
Of course, it has to do with the pinklette being child like to begin with...  
He followed around the fellow dragon slayer, door to door as Gray moped behind, slowly losing his bandages.

Natsu glanced behind them to make sure Gray was still there and he only had bandages covering the important parts-

"Uh Gray... I think yer missing half your costume..."

Wendy turned around and blushed hiding her face as Natsu sighed-

"Com'on ice stripper there's a Halloween shop not to far.."

Natsu grumbled as Gray was about to retaliate, but than he saw the sparkle in the boys eyes when he caught a glimpse of a Halloween float.  
He sighed, deciding he'd go to get bandages himself and meet them back.

The two had yet to notice Grays absence, thou Wendy couldn't quite see it, so he lifted cat girl on his shoulders so she could look.  
He loved the sparkle in her eyes, the way she watched the float with such amazement...  
Even Carla had to admit they were quite a sight.

Gray sighed, wrapping himself in the bandages, taking a moment to glance out the window at the floats.  
He chuckled, wondering why everyone loved them so much..  
But, hey if it made them happy that's what mattered...

He continued wrapping himself up until he heard people yelling something about Fairy Tail.  
He looked up again to see Natsu, on one of the floats.  
He slapped a hand over his face and ran out of the store after throwing Jewels at the poor cashier-

"Natsu get down!"

Gray yelled, jumping on the one behind him to grab the dragon slayer-

"But Wendy said she wanted to be on a float!"

He grinned as Wendy waved her hands from her spot on his shoulders-

"I said one day Natsu-san! Not today!"

She screeched as Natsu jumped floats again, to get away from the ice mage-

"Com'on Gray! Halloween only comes once a year!"

The ice mage groaned, resisting the urge to use magic even if it would get him closer to the other, he might end up ruining the floats.  
He was pretty sure Natsu was doing enough of that...  
They kept jumping floats, they crowd becoming amused at this point.

Natsu gulped as they were on there last float, seeing Erza and Lucy at the end.

"Gotcha flame brain!"

Gray yelled as he caught the shoulder of the pinklette, a little confused as to why he stopped until he looked around Wendy.  
A shiver went up his spine at the glare they were both receiving, Lucy moving to take Wendy off Natsu's shoulders-

"You two are idiots!"

Erza growled, grabbing a ear on both of there heads, dragging them back to guild.  
Lucy sighed, holding Wendy's small hand through the crowd as they followed.  
The blonde asked the smaller girl how it was, to which Wendy replied-

"The best Halloween ever."

They giggled, it truly was the best Halloween...  
For Wendy at least...

~Till Next Time~


	7. Day: 7 Kinks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead~

Gray liked cats...  
He liked cats quite a lot.  
He liked Natsu.  
He liked Natsu quite a lot...  
See where this is going? Good...

Said pinklette was laying in a panting heap, his ass sticking up in the air against its own will as his hips were being held by the ravenette-

"You're so loud Natsu~ Fuck~"

He purred, pressing the plug in further making the boy whimper.  
Natsu buried his face into the sheets and pillows, hoping to muffle the embarrassing sounds he was making.  
But Gray wouldn't have that.  
The ice mage yanked him up by his hair, planting a hand in the middle of his chest-

"I wanna hear every. Little. Noise..."

Natsu gulped, his throat already coarse from moaning..  
Gray flipped him over on his back, making sure he didn't cover his mouth as he wiggled and pushed the plug, making him whimper.

The cock ring wasn't helping much either, every time he felt ready to explode he grunted, almost crying as he was denied yet another release.  
He was ready to rip it off, stroke himself until he hit his climax, which wouldn't take long.  
Gray enjoyed the squirming, how sensitive his cock was when he barely brushed the tip.  
It had gained a red hue around the crown, his sack becoming redder as well.

"Fire! Fire!"

Natsu shouted, signalling there safe word that he had enough, and he was starting to lose feeling in his cock.  
The ice mage moved quickly to take it off, stroking him a few times as he came with a muffled scream as he bit his arm.  
The ravenette hummed, massaging his hips as crawled over the boy pecking his lips gently-

"You did so well~ Good boy."

He praised, kissing his forehead as Natsu trembled, coming down from his high-

"W-What about you?"

Gray grunted, kissing him gently-

"Don't worry bout that... How are you feeling?"

He asked wiping some of the sweat away from the pinklettes forehead.  
Natsu smiled-

"I'm fine Gray...."

After a few minutes of soothing talk, the boy was asleep and Gray got up, heading towards the shower for a cold one...

~Till Next Time~


	8. Day: 8 Whatever You Want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead.  
> This is also set in a AU.

Gray often went to bars, not caring if he went home with anyone or not.  
Tonight he was feeling adventurous, wanting to explore an avenue he didn't often.

Other men.

He was in the mood for taking a guy back to the shit hole of a motel across the street and having a good time, he wasn't quite sure why he didn't do it more often, men were less emotionally attached than women, they loved meaningless flings every once in awhile...

Why not?

He glanced around the floor, spotting a few possible partners, but his eyes landed on a rather exotic one...  
He had pink, spiky hair jutting out where ever it wanted, looking rather messy and unkept.  
His clothes told the same story...  
A dark red button up partially down a few, he black baggy jeans and converse to accompany it.  
He smirked, seeing him as easy prey.  
As a song came on the pinklette apparently liked, he made his way over to him, moving behind him as pressed his crotch against the boys ass, grinding against him.

Natsu grunted feeling someone behind him, firm hands gripping his hips as they swayed to the music-

"Hello to you too~"

He scoffed, chuckling as he got into it, grinding there lower halves together as they stumbled across the dance floor, not particularly caring who saw.

As the song came to an end, Natsu broke out of the embrace, twirling around to meet brown eyes-

"Not a bad looker~"

He grinned, gripping the others hips and bringing them closer again.  
Gray had been sporting a white button up, it had gotten lost some where in the night... He was now left with baggy black cargo pants, and black sneakers.  
Gray grinned.  
'Perfect'

"Not bad yerself pinky~"

He chuckled as the boy huffed, giving his hips a rough squeeze-

"Don't give me such a silly nickname."

He muttered leaning in to the peck the ravenettes lips, licking his lips as he grinned.  
Gray hummed, ready to get this on-

"How bout I take you some where, private. Pinky."

He chuckled as the boy narrowed his eyes, but he nodded, following Gray out of the club.

As soon as they entered the room, Natsu was up against the wall, letting out a grunt as he was kissed just as roughly as he was shoved, teeth clanking.  
It was fine, he didn't mind the rough touch, gentle wasn't his style.  
Natsu grabbed the others belt loops, dragging him closer as he walked to the bed, pushing him back as he ripped open his button up, throwing it to the side as Gray quickly undid his belt-

"Guess I should introduce myself eh pinky?"

He grinned looking up at the boy as he undid his belt as well-

"Don't need an intro, lets just skip to the good part."

The pink haired boy licked his lips as he eyed the erection in the ravenettes pants, quickly dropping his own, thankful he decided to go commando today.  
He ripped off the others pants throwing them to the side, Gray grunted pulling the boy down as they swapped there positions, the ravenette on top-

"I don't bottom pinky, got that?"

He growled, nipping at the others neck as he stroked his cock teasingly-

"L-Loud an clear~"

Natsu moaned, thrusting his hips into the others surprisingly cold hand.  
Gray stood, making the boy blink before he was shoved back farther onto the bed, now laying in the middle.  
The raven haired man was immediately back on the bed, spreading the pinklettes legs-

"No prep, go in."

Natsu grunted, willingly spreading his legs.  
Gray raised an eyebrow at the boys request-

"Ya sure?-"

"Yes go now."

Natsu growled, he would ride him, he didn't care.  
What he wanted was his release, and he damn well didn't care if it hurt in the morning.  
He liked the pleasant reminder.  
Gray shrugged, picking his legs up enough for him push in, groaning at how tight and dry he was.  
Natsu' clenched his teeth, his legs trembling at the intrusion.  
Once he was fully buried he paused, causing Natsu to jerk his hips-

"I ain't some porcelain doll dude, fuck me."

He growled again, grabbing the mans arms as he was in shock, rolling them over so Natsu was now riding him.  
He planted his hot hands on the mans cooler chest, shifting himself upwards and letting gravity, with a little help from him, slam himself back down.  
He groaned, his face immediately turning to look at the ceiling as his eyes rolled back in pleasure, the rhythm only getting faster and harder-

"Fuck pinky yer sexy."

He groaned, panting as his body was bounced into the mattress, only for it to bounce right back up.  
Natsu grunted in between moans, smirking as he licked his lips-

"Ain't my fault ya weren't doin' anything."

He shrugged as he paused, lifting himself off to turn his back to the man, sinking back down so he could lift himself easier.  
The ravenette grunted, feeling the familiar heat wrap around his cock again.  
The lifts and drops were more powerful, causing him to moan out as his release neared-

"Close pinky~"

he moaned, clenching the sheets in his fist.  
Natsu grunted in response, speeding it up a bit as his own was coming closer.  
Soon they groaned in unison, Natsu being filled to the brim with the others cum, his own shooting out onto the bed sheets in small spurts.  
They panted, soon Natsu lifted himself off the raven haired man, turning around-

"That was good, but next time listen."

He grinned, his shaky legs making him stand up as he grabbed his pants, throwing a card at the man, who laid there panting, and slightly stunned.  
He dressed rather quickly, heading out the door before Gray could even say anything.  
He looked at the card seeing a number, he scoffed, tossing it to the side.

But than he picked it up, grinning softly as chucked next to his pants-  
'Next time eh?'

~Till Next Time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Gratsu Love Fest was fun, but unfortunately it has come to an end.  
> Regular uploads on Monday~

**Author's Note:**

> I want to mention something as well, all fics will be put on hold until the end of Gratsu Love fest.  
> That is all~  
> (Also the one-shots will all be here)


End file.
